Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 51-114157 discloses that an L-shaped elastic plate is formed at an opening and that a nail piece is allowed to freely protrude and retract from an inner surface of the opening by a spring. Furthermore, a golf putter is known which can pick up a golf ball in a cup by applying the elastic plate or the nail piece to the golf ball.
However, conventional putters have a problem that sand or a cake of soil is caught in a gap between the L-shaped elastic plate and the opening. In addition, a slide portion of the nail piece can clog with sand or a cake of soil. As a result, degraded performance of the elastic plate or the nail piece can damage a golf ball. Furthermore, the degraded performance can make it impossible to pick up a golf ball. Accordingly, the present invention provides a golf putter head by which a user can pick up a golf ball easily and surely while standing up without being affected by sand or a cake of soil.